


Nobody Said It Was Easy

by Lightning_the_room



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, No Relationship, Speed Force, Wally Whump, really sad, sick! wally, the speed is killing wally, wally leaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_the_room/pseuds/Lightning_the_room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title cred: The scientist by Coldplay</p>
<p>Leaving is always hard, the circumstances surrounding the ending will never change that because there was a reason to start, a reason for staying so long. Those reasons don't just vanish. <br/>This is the story of when I left, the hardest thing I've ever done.</p>
<p>Wally is sick, so he leaves everything behind. He knows he is running away but there's nothing else he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plan for this yet, I'm letting it write itself, so to speak. This is my first young justice story but I have another on here and several on fanfiction.net if you like what you see! 
> 
> Chapter title credit goes to Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting
> 
> This will be really emotional so please forgive my cruelty to the characters.  
> -Lightning_up_the_Room  
>  (Fiona)

Chapter I: I can't stand to fly

 

Sometimes Wally is glad for his speed. Even now, with everything that it's forced upon him. It let him pack quickly and quietly. It made the physical side of leaving easy. He had his whole life packed in under ten minutes. It seemed strange that years worth of memories and love could be cleaned up in ten minutes.

' _I wish I didn't have to leave like this.'_ Wally thought, ' _I wish I didn't have to leave at all.'_  He took one last run through his life as it was, as it could only exist in his memories now. His room was blank again, it looked like an unused guest room. Wally took the letter out of his jacket, trying to ignore what his mind told him his aunt and uncle's reactions would be as he placed it on the bed. He stepped out into the hall and walked towards the door, ignoring the tightness in his throat that told him he was really leaving.  His next stop was supposed to be the mountain, but Wally knew if he went he would either give himself away or change his mind. His resolve was already cracking. Whatever miniscule things he left behind there could stay at the mountain. 

Wally sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew using his speed would bite him in the ass later, but couldn't bring himself to care. Slipping out of the house, he walked down the driveway to the car. He slid into the driver's seat and, with a glance back at his darkened home, Wally left everything behind. He would rather let his friends and family remember him rather than whatever version the symptoms would make him into. Maybe his friends, his family, would understand, but Wally wasn't holding out hope. The reality that he would never see them again hit Wally in full force and the road in front of him blurred. He checked the time, seeing that he'd been driving for just over a half hour.

Deciding to risk it, Wally pulled over and turned the car off. He would take ten minutes, no more, and allow himself to feel the weight of everything. The warm tears dripped silently down his face as he saw the best memories of the people he left behind playing in his mind. He saw the beach with his friends, with the team, he met each of them again. Birthdays and holidays slid into each other until he just saw their faces, smiling and laughing and happy. These were the memories he'd keep in his heart. Wally could barely see through the tears as he mentally bid each person goodbye.

Eventually, he wiped his eyes, turned the key in the ignition, and drove, his only destination was away. Hours later, when the West-Allen household was barely stirring, the sun shone into an empty room, both in a secret base and in the upstairs hall.

* * *

 "Do you know where your heart is? Do you think-" Barry Allen's alarm went off exactly as usual, 6:01 Am with room to press snooze. This morning, however, he chose not to press the tantalizing button. Barry rolled out of the empty bed and wandered down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear." He kissed Iris on the cheek as he reached for a mug from the cabinet above her. She laughed and moved to pour the fresh coffee into her cup. Passing it to her husband, she glanced at the clock.

"Wally is going to miss out on coffee if he doesn't get his butt out of bed soon." Iris said, eying the stairs and raising her eyebrows at Barry. Taking a large gulp of coffee, Barry complied with her silent request. He sped up the stairs and knocked on his nephew's closed bedroom door. 

"Wally" He called, "I'm coming in now so you'd better be decent." Barry turned the doorknob, ignoring the sudden stab of unease at the silence that greeted him. The reason for that feeling became obvious as the door swung open, the bedroom was the blank slate it had been when Wally had moved in. The only evidence that someone had lived in the room for years was the faint scent of Wally, his cologne and something else, and the crisp white envelope sitting on the bed. 

Barry picked it up with shaking fingers, seeing his nephew's looping scrawl proclaiming his regret across the front of the wretched object. He stumbled back into the hallway  and moved down the stairs in a daze. His fingers were tightly gripping the clean white object in his hand as he stared off into the air. Iris moved forward and took Barry's hand,

"Barry?" She whispered, "What's wrong? Is Wally ok?" He wordlessly held up the envelope from their nephew,

"He's gone and," Barry broke off, "I haven't opened it and there's, his room is-" Iris shushed him and led him over to the couch.

"We'll read it together." She said, taking the letter from his trembling hands. She slid her thumb under the seal and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

* * *

 

_The first thing you all need to know is that I didn't want to leave. This is the hardest thing I have ever done. That doesn't mean that I am coming back, I can't come back. I left to protect all of you, to protect myself. It's not something you can help with, not matter how much you want to. No good intentions will change this, it can't be fixed. Maybe I'm being selfish but I want you all to remember me, not the shadow of myself I will inevitably become. _

_I'm sick. That's why I have to leave. It's not cancer, nor anything that's scientifically known. It will kill me though. Don't worry, I plan on fighting it for as long as possible but there is no way to treat it. The only thing I can find that impacts is the speed force. Using it makes it faster. Not using it won't save me though, it will just deprive me of something that's part of me. The speed force was too much for a kid's body to handle, and now my body's self destructing. I can't put you all through watching that happen._

_I know you'll want to help me, but there is no helping me. You will also want to look for me, but I'm asking you not to. I won't let you all just wonder what happened to me forever. I've set it up so that when I die, you'll find out. I don't even know where I'm going so don't bother looking for clues in my actions or words, you won't find them._

_I give you all permission to hate me, I'm being selfish and cruel by leaving. I didn't even give you all a real goodbye but this is how it has to be. You would have all tried to get me to stay, and that can't happen. However you feel about me leaving, don't let it ruin everything we've been through together. I believe that, while blood is important, it doesn't define the love you feel or the family you have. I'm going to pull the strength I need to get me through the days with the memories and love you have all given me without restraint._

_Please don't forget who I am_

_I'm so sorry_

_-Wally West_


	2. Tryin to Feel Forever Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update as regularly as I'd like to, but this is the next chapter! If anyone has any comments or requests don't be afraid to share :)   
> Un-betaed so please forgive mistakes  
> chapter title credit to Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low  
> -Fiona

Time is a very relative concept, especially to a speedster. 

Wally has always been terrible at judging the passage of time, it's gotten worse with his speed. He felt as though he had only left behind his life mere moments ago, yet every glance at the clock shows another hour's passing. He knows exactly when his aunt and uncle would wake up, about when they would discover the letter and that he's left them.

He couldn't stop himself from picturing it, how would everyone react? Aunt Iris would sit down when Uncle Barry brought down the letter, probably put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't sob loudly. They would read the letter together, drawing on the other's strength to get through it. They would call Dick and Bruce, Roy and Oliver, Hal and anyone he might've hidden with. 

Dick and Bruce would, of course, try and find him with their tech and detective skills, or whatever they called it. They would reason every logical place for him to go, everywhere he had the slightest connection to or ever mentioned. 

Hal would be on air patrol, with Superman possibly, having his ring scan for his bio signature or whatever. Superman would probably be with Connor, for once, carrying him as they used their combined skills to look  _everywhere_.

Uncle Barry would run, literally searching everywhere for his missing nephew.

Wally was confident though, he believed in the power of randomness. There would be no following if he didn't think but just drove wherever. 

 

As his imagination ran wild, he steered it towards the why, rather than the after. The pain that would be written across his team's faces as they had to leave him behind on missions, as they realized he was dying.The pity that everyone showed him when his circumstances came to light. The way he'd eventually lash out, angry at the world for his hand in life, angry at his own helplessness. Wally couldn't be that person, he refused to spread his pain around that way, refused to hurt because  _he_ was hurting. 

Desperate to escape the thoughts crowding his mind, Wally connected his iPod and turned the radio on. An old playlist started pouring out of the worn speakers, songs that held so much meaning for the young man turning his thoughts away from the dark turn. These old, beautiful songs became the soundtrack as he drove on, hour after hour blurring by as he made random turns, letting memories wash over him, both comforting and bringing strength to face what was coming.

 

As the playlist restarted once again, Wally shook the fog and found himself in a quaint little town in New York. The landscape was all rolling hills and vibrant trees, their leaves painted with fiery colors as fall took hold. The streets were full of small boutiques and local restaurants and cafes, their delicious scents spreading tantalizingly through the air. The setting sun added an air of enchantment to the picture as Wally drove through the streets. He stopped when he spotted a young man around his age putting a sign up that proclaimed a room for $50 a month. 

"Excuse me?" He called out, the man turned to face the 18 year old. 

"Hello there." The man replied, "Are ya interested in the apartment?" Wally nodded, looking the young man up and down. He looked like an average hipster, the only defining characteristic was the slight lilt to his words that spoke of another country.

"You wouldn't happen to have an old roommate lying in pieces somewhere would you?" Wally couldn't help but ask. The stranger laughed, his eyes crinkling around the corners and a dimple folding into his cheek. He had a nice laugh.

"Nah, I kicked my ex out for cheatin. The dirty bastard." Wally smiled, "You going to kidnap me if I get in?" He asked in return. Wally chuckled,

"No promises. Let me park somewhere and we can talk." The man shook his head,

"Better yet, how about I hop in and show ya the best food in New York" Wally's response was to unlock his door. The man settled into the seat, buckling his seatbelt before reaching his hand over to Wally

"I'm Finn." He said. Wally only hesitated a moment before taking it,

"I'm Greg." He replied with a smile, pushing down the guilt of the lie as he pulled away from the curb.

 

* * *

Barry took care of calling the precinct and picture news, neither of them would be able to do anything if they went into work. Iris was asleep, exhausted from crying and frantically searching for Wally. Barry knew his nephew though, there would be no finding him. He had searched the room with a forensic scientist's eye and found nothing. 

Wally was gone.

Wally was dying too. 

Wally was practically his son.

Wally wasn't coming back to them.

"Oh God." Barry muttered, he had to tell the team, and the original leaguers who had practically helped raise Wally. How could he break the news that their crazy kid speedster was being killed by his speed? That he had taken it upon himself to leave so  _he_ wouldn't hurt  _them_. 

Why did heroes have to be so self sacrificing? 


	3. I'll kneel down on the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just takes a minute to process everything, and Wally's new room mate is pretty great
> 
> chapter title cred: I Will Wait- Mumford and Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! My schedule is killer this year, but I'll try to be as good as I can about updating. This one is really angsty and I'm sorry guys
> 
> Enjoy!  
> chapter title cred: I Will Wait- Mumford and Sons
> 
> -Lightning_up_the_Room

Wally blinked his eyes open, trying to get the world to refocus. He eased himself into a sitting position and attempted to erase the images burned into his mind. His friends and family crying and angry and their laughter and smiles forcing him to stifle a sob with his fist. Wiped his eyes on the blanket and looked around. 

Oh right, he had left. His bones ground together as he shifted to get more comfortable. The couch he had collapsed onto was comfortable enough, but when your very molecules are disintegrating, anything will be painful. From the view outside the window, it was sometime in the early hours of the morning.

"I don't want to die." Wally whispered, that was the only thing he couldn't prepare for. 

"Well I don't want you to die Greg." Finn said, and Wally jumped.

"Oh Finn, heheh sorry I forgot you were there." The blonde smiled quietly and moved towards Wally. 

"I know you explained your reasons earlier, and I'm not going to force you into anything, but you're in bad shape. All I have is some number you've given me to call the Flash for when you kick the bucket." Wally looked down at his hands, swallowing past the painful tightness of his throat and pressing down thoughts of his friends and family. "I think you should let me call them before you die, so you can see them in the end."

Would they even want to see him anymore? Wally had just up and left them, no goodbye but for a measly letter. What if they let him die alone? What if they had moved on already? Wally shook his head violently, ignoring the twinge of pain it brought. Who knew dying was so painful?

"It's up to you mate, but I may just ignore that."

"I know that when the time comes, I'll have to just trust you. I can't really do anything else with all that you've done for me."

"I take your rent money and don't leave you to die with super maniacs, any decent person would do that." 

"You'd be surprised." Finn grinned.

"Hey listen, Greg," Wally looked up, "I get that you want to leave as little behind as possible, but I'm kind of lonely and it makes me sad to think of you dying all alone, so would you be up to physical comforts?" 

"Friends with benefits? Is that what you mean?" Finn looked startled,

"God no, but I miss curling up with someone." Wally smiled slightly, 

"Why the hell not? I'm dying anyway." He shifted over on the couch and let Finn help him to his feet. They walked into Finn's bedroom together. Wally hadn't really gotten this part of a relationship, it would be one thing off of his short bucket list.

As sleep reclaimed him, Wally decided that he would maybe let Finn call his family, just maybe.

* * *

 

Dick sat outside on Wally's old porch. His old porch now, because he was gone. He felt the loss of his friend like a physical weight on his shoulders, his eyes and his throat. There was only one other person who could possibly understand, but Roy had been MIA ever since Barry and Iris had told everyone the news.

Oh god that had been awful, Dick didn't think he'd ever seen so many people grieving. He hadn't felt like this since he was 9 and his parents had performed that fatal last show. 

When had Wally learned he was sick? How did they all miss this? 

When did Wally stop trusting his friends? That was it. At the root of everything, Dick couldn't understand why Wally hadn't at least gone to him or Roy or Connor or Kaldur. Even fucking Alfred would be better than this! He had lost his best friend, his oldest friend, his brother, and all because he couldn't see what was right in front of his face. 

Iris had let him take the letter, and it was crumpled in his fist. He couldn't bare to throw it away or destroy it, but he couldn't look at it because Wally wrote it and it still smelled like him and his handwriting and-

"Rob?" He turned slightly to face his friend.

"Hey Connor." He said, patting the stoop next to him. The young man sat down carefully, as though he thought he was the monster he had been designed to be.

For a while, the two boys just sat there, not quite touching, staring into the neighborhood that was full of so many memories. Many of Connor's first real memories had been forged in the summer air here, and he couldn't help but listen intently, as though Wally would zip up and laugh at them all for falling for it. He remembered the moon and his father and Wally's bare emotions, always laid so close to the surface it seemed he couldn't hide anything. Clearly he had hidden a lot though.

Dick thought about the plans they had made, the bad guys that had almost watched them grow up. Roy had promised to take them out to their first guys night when Dick either hit 21 or got his first fake ID, depending on what he wanted to do. Wally had reserved a weekend for Dick to come up and visit him at college. Wally wouldn't be going to college now, that much was obvious. Wally, if he hadn't known Dick forever, might have died without knowing his best friend's name. He wouldn't have made a fuss of it either, just smiled and ruffled his hair. 

"My name's Richard, but everyone calls me Dick." He said suddenly. Connor blinked,

"Okay." He held his hand out for Dick to shake, "My name Connor." It was such a Wally thing to do that they grinned at each other as they shook hands, before the smiles slipped off of their faces. 

"I can't believe he's gone." Connor said, "I've never known life without him."

"I can't believe he left without saying goodbye." Dick said, "And he's going to die without it too." He sniffed and ducked his head, "I can't believe Roy left me too." Connor wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulder and they found comfort in each other, relying on the hidden bits of Wally they had accumulated.

* * *

 

Roy walked into his apartment, closed the door, locked it, and stopped. He had music playing in his ears, but he couldn't really hear it, just words and sounds. His back hit the door as he slid down it into a ball. The sounds in his ears caught up to his brain and he had to close his eyes against the tide of emotion that dragged at his throat until he couldn't breath. The singer lamented the loss of an old friendship, and told them all to run for their lives. 

Roy dragged a breath in, and let it all out. He choked on sobs that shook his whole frame in their silent intensity. He wished his memories of the bright speedster away so this pain could disappear. Roy hated himself for it, but there was no other way to do it. 

Roy wanted so badly to turn to the bottle, to find some drug to help him, but then he heard Wally's voice, ' _I don't hate you for being weak, for making a mistake. You have to be so strong all the time, and it makes sense to not want to be strong anymore, but this is killing you. You're only human Roy, please don't forget that. You can make mistakes, and you can cry and get angry about it, but don't do this._ ' His sobs returned with a vengeance at the memory, and he could almost picture the kid standing there, offering his hand to a friend in need, whatever the personal cost.

If Wally didn't hate him for his mistakes, how could he then turn around and want to hate Wally? He would just have to find Wally and help him in the same way.

Roy needed to be weak  right now though. So when he felt the familiar arms of Oliver encircling him, he let himself take the comfort and grieve his friend.


	4. You and I were Friends from Outer Space, Afraid to Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter now, and Wally doesn't have much time left. He gives calls two people and tells Finn they're getting visitors. 
> 
> Title Cred: This Ain't Goodbye-Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, sorry. Senior year is a bit crazy with applications and the like. This story is going to change from the original idea I had, but I like it. I hope you do too!
> 
> Title Cred: This Ain't Goodbye-Train

Wally knew he was fading fast, he could hardly move anymore, hardly eat. He was just glad that every room had a window in it, and that he could manage to shower himself. 

The snowy landscape outside wasn't much to look at, but he was glad he could still see it. If he left the window open, Wally could almost pretend that he was outside. He took a deep breath in, the air rattling through his throat and into his failing lungs. 

"You sound terrible mate." Finn said. 

"Yeah I know." Wally grimaced at the sound of his voice. He sounded like an old new yorker, one who had smoked his entire life. "Could you bring me the phone?" He asked. Finn looked at him searchingly,

"It's almost time isn't it?" He asked, his eyes somber. Wally nodded, then turned his head to the side to cough. When he brought his arm away, there was blood on it.

"Crap." He muttered. Finn cursed as well, then left the room. He returned a moment later with some towels, the phone, and two bowls, one empty and one full of water. He put his hand on Wally's forehead,

"You're not as hot as you've been," He said, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Wally nodded. He took the phone out of Finn's hand and dialed the number he had memorized a lifetime before.

It rang for a few moments, before someone answered,

" _Hello_?" The sound of Dick's voice, after so many months, was incredible.

"Dickie bird," Wally croaked, "Your voice sounds deeper, finally hitting puberty?" There was a clattering sound coming from the other end of the phone, before the sound of it being picked up came through.

" _Wally?_ " He sounded incredulous, and close to tears. " _If someone is messing with me, I will find you and you will pay for this. I-"_

"Dick," Wally said, "It's me." 

" _Prove it_ " Dick said.

"I know the date your parents died, and that you, Roy and me all go out on the day. I know you hate oranges, for no real reason. I know you talk in your sleep in romanian and how you got that scar on the inside of your left foot. " Wally turned his head to the side and coughed again, spitting blood into the empty bowl.

" _Why the hell would you leave us?_ " Dick asked. Wally felt the guilt crash onto his shoulders, a thousand times more so than the past few months. 

"I-" He sighed,

" _Nevermind that,"_ Dick said, " _Where are you? I'll get everyone and-"_

"NO!" Wally yelled, startling Finn. "No, only you and Roy." He said.

" _What about Connor?"_ Dick asked. " _He's known you his whole life, he deserves a real goodbye."_  Wally rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Ok, but no one else." He said. "I have a roommate. He doesn't know anything specific, except for my old identity. Just, be careful what you say around him." Dick hummed.

" _Ok."_ He said, " _Are you going to call Roy or Connor?_ " He asked.

"Roy." Wally replied.

" _Wally?"_ Dick said, " _It's good to hear from you, even though I know what it means."_ Wally couldn't reply to that, Dick hung up without an answer. A moment later, Finn's phone got a text.

' **Address?** It said. Wally typed it in and hit send. 

"Are we expecting visitors?" Finn asked. Wally nodded.

"Three of my friends," He said. "They're the only three who won't be weird, or tell anyone else." He said. 

"Call your other friend." Was Finn's only reply. Wally nodded and Finn left the room.

He dialed the other number he would always know, in this life and whatever was next for Kid Flash.

" _I swear to god, if Dick was lying and this isn't you Kid,"_ Wally laughed, of course Dick had told Roy.

"It's me." He said, coughing again.

" _You sound fucking terrible KF."_ Roy said, " _That's what you get for leaving us all."_ Wally sighed, he deserved all of this, but it still hurt.

"Yeah," He said, "It was the best choice." Roy made a sound of disbelief, but let the matter drop.

" _I understand we're going to see you, incognito._ " He said, " _No Justice people and no heroes."_  

"Yeah" Wally said, "My time's coming soon. I don't think I'll last to the new year." 

" _Don't talk like that Wally."_ Roy's tone was sharp.

"I haven't given up here," Wally sighed, attempting to adjust his position on the bed, "I'm just being realistic."

" _Well stop it."_ Roy said, " _There will be consequences when I get down there."_ He said. Wally laughed, before coughing again. He turned to spit into the bowl, wiping his mouth on the towel. He dipped another one in the water and put it on his chest, which was burning.

" _Kid"_ Roy's voice was quiet. " _That was a very wet cough, are you-"_

"Coughing up blood." Wally said.

" _I'll make sure Connor and Dick know that we have to be there tomorrow."_ Roy hung up. Wally rested his head against the pillows, what did he do to deserve friends like that? Friends who would drive across the country, from multiple cities, to see him after he left them behind with only a letter. Friends who would have had his back in battle until they retired, or didn't come back. Friends who never gave up.

Wally hadn't done anything to merit this devotion, but he knew that if they needed him, he would be there. Dying or not, a brother was a brother, a sister a sister. 

It seemed that life was reasonless, random and unpredictable. But in that chaos, that madness, lay the beauty of it. The joy on a newborn baby's face after their first laugh. The stars on a crisp mountain top. The feeling of hundreds of people crammed into one place to see a few strangers sing for a crowd. The bond between family, blood or discovered. The terrible things that Wally had seen could not convince him that the world was more bad than good, that it was pointless to try. He knew, now with more certainty than ever, that every moment was precious for the fleeting moment it was. That each emotion had to be cherished for the fiery intensity of it, the frigid pain of it. Whether life was at a high or low point, it was life and would therefore be constantly changing. The measure of pain and trouble could not be compared from one person to another, because each person experienced different things and had different realities for tragedy. 

Wally rolled over and grabbed his laptop, cursing the pain it brought to his body. He opened it and pulled up a blank tab. He google a random blog site and created an account.

It was time to start helping people again, with whatever time he had left.


	5. Tonight's the Night the World Begins Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title credit - Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> I am so sorry! I have been insanely busy with work, senior year, college applications, starting college and stuff. I may end this in another chapter or two.  
> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments!
> 
> -Fiona

_To the World,_

_Hi! Who I am isn't exactly important here, it's the message that matters. So I'm dying, and have been for awhile. I decided to try and do some good with the time I have left...A last message to the people. It's easy to say life sucks, or that no one should ever give up. Platitudes and generalizations make it easier to just exist. Dying makes it hard to see the point in those anymore._

_Life does suck; it's painful and messy and cruel. Life is also joyful, beautiful, clear and sharp, irreplaceable. The things that we enjoy and relish in would not be possible with out their opposites. Yin and Yan, you could say. I guess they were onto something back then. But they were wrong about one thing, balance isn't something that exists naturally in people. We are senseless and random, our existence and actions the product of everything before us, and the birth of everything after us._

_It's not possible for things to be so black and white, because everything exists in shades of grey. Some may be darker and lighter than others, but putting everything to one side or another just doesn't work._

_I don't know what will happen in the world after I'm gone, but I hope that people start to respect each other. Common decency isn't really common, but it should be. Underneath all the little things that make up our personalities, we are all really the same. We have the same goals, dreams, desires, fears, pains. There may be nuances in the little things and details, but it is too pointless to say that differences are insurmountable. They aren't._

_As I said, words are just words, unless they are taken to heart. Take the words of a dying kid to heart and make change._

_-KF_

________________________________________________

When Wally woke up, the sky was grey, and snow was falling. It was flitting to and fro like he used to, the flakes thick and plentiful. He sighed, ignoring the pains in his body for the time being. He felt so peaceful, even knowing that his time was running out. There was something about snow that set everything at ease. Like a reset, or a soft blanket to cover the world in muffled silence. 

Wally knew he would miss weather. The adrenaline of running through a thunderstorm, the warmth of a summer morning, the spring thaw and the golden leaves in the fall. Nothing would prepare him for what came after, when he died.

He rolled over slowly and pushed himself onto his feet, feeling steady. He shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Faced with his imminent death, Wally couldn't find anything wrong with his surroundings. They may not have been perfect, but they were safe and comfortable. What more could a dying man want?

The shower was warm, and his muscles soon relaxed. The reddish orange of his blood swirling down the drain mesmerized him for a long while. All too soon, his body reminded him that it was weak and failing, so he left the shower. Wally pulled on a pair of worn sweats and leaned on the wall, panting. He managed to drag himself into the kitchen, where Finn was making coffee.

"You're lookin a bit better today." He said quietly. Wally shrugged,

"It must be a good day." He replied. "Could I have some coffee?" Finn looked at him sideways, as though asking if it was wise. He seemed to decide that it was fine, because he pulled down a red mug and poured the coffee. 

"Can I ask you something?" Finn said, and Wally paused with the coffee halfway between the counter and his lips.

"Sure."

"What's your real name?" He asked, "I'd like to remember my friend as something other than a fake name." 

"Oh." Wally put the coffee down and stuck his hand out. "I'm Wally West" He said with a lopsided grin. Finn reached to shake his hand with a half smile, but before he could grasp it, Wally pulled his arm in to cough into it. Blood splattered into the crook of his elbow and he went white. 

"Feck." Finn cursed, grabbing a towel from a drawer and standing next to his friend, holding the back of his head and the towel to his mouth as he coughed. The attack ended and Wally sagged in relief. "Christ, that's getting worse." Wally nodded,

"Could you help me to the couch?" He croaked. Finn nodded and looped his arm around Wally's and half dragged him to the couch. A knock on the door sounded as Wally laid down. Finn sighed and went to open it.

Wally could hear murmurs at the door and knew his friends had arrived. Something was ringing in his ears and he felt so tired. A hand on his forehead had him opening his eyes. 

"Hey Walls." Roy whispered, "We're here now." Wally lifted his head and saw Connor sitting by his feet, and Dick holding his hand. All three looked to be fighting tears at the sight of him.

"Do-" He coughed, "Don't cry. I'm so happy to see you all." His vision was going hazy, darkening and blurring the faces of his friends. His mouth kept moving, but no sound came out. Wally gave them another grin, and coughed again. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth down his chin. He smiled again and went slack.

"Wally? Wally!" Dick shouted, "You can't leave now! Wally!" Connor put his hand on Dick's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Tears dripped down his face silently as Dick sobbed into his shoulder. Roy couldn't stop staring at Wally. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped the blood from his face. Swallowing against the rock that had taken up residence in his throat, he gently closed Wally's green eyes for the last time. 

"Is he gone?" Finn asked quietly. Roy nodded, dragging a hand over his face.

"We need to call-" he glanced at Finn,

"I know who he was. You need to call the Flash." Finn said. Roy nodded. He sighed again and pulled out his phone.

"Flash." He said, "He's gone. I'll send you the coordinates." Roy hung up and typed on his phone for a moment. He moved to the door and opened it as Barry bolted through it. Finn jumped as lightning crackled around his apartment. Barry spotted Dick and Connor by the couch and moved towards them. He stopped when he noticed Wally, still smiling slightly, laying on the couch. A wail split the air as he reached for his nephew. He cradled his body, stroking his red hair and rocking him back and forth. Roy turned away from the sight and walked out the still open door. 

He found himself outside in the snow, still falling.

"I bet you loved this weather." He said quietly, "Stupid Kid." Tears welled up in his eyes as he pictured Wally in his old uniform, waving before dashing off into the blizzard. Roy pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes and felt the hot trails of the tears down his cheeks. He wouldn't hold them back, because Wally deserved his sadness and his grief. He would remember the red haired speedster who helped him begin again.

 


End file.
